Forest Mistress
by arealablover
Summary: Werewolves and Vampires aren't the only legends in Forks. One girl has the ability to bind the Cullen's and The pack in peace forever. Full summary inside. Please R&R. On Hiatus
1. Fire

I don't own anything. Sadness i know.

This will be a SAM/BELLA Story.

Summary: There is an old Quileute legend about The Forest Mistress. A young girl that can move like a shadow but is as fierce as a mother wolf. She will be able to speak to animal, and becomes the protector of the forest. It is said that with her sacrifice that the fragile peace between the Golden eyed cold ones and the Wolf pack will become a solid friendship. She becomes injured one day making her family of mountain wolves bring Sam to her for help. Setting in motion history in the making. ENJOY!

* * *

Billy Black just stared in utter disbelief as he watched his best friend, Charlie Swan's, house completely engulfed in flames. He watched at the fire department worked to put out the fire but they all knew it was too late to save anyone that was trapped inside. Billy clung to his own five year old son, Jacob. "Where's Bella, daddy?" The innocent question made a whole new wave of emotions slam into the Quileute Indian Elder. "I don't know son." Jacob just stared at his father as if trying to understand what was really happening. "She's ok." He stated after a while. Billy, however, knew that his friend and his young family were gone. "No she's not." Jacob's older friend, Samuel Uley hissed through his tears. Bella had been a favorite on the reservation among everyone. The seven year old wrapped his arms around young Jacob leading him away from the flame engulfed building.

Just when the sun started to rise almost, four hours later, the flames were finally put out all that was left of the once quaint two story house was a blackened frame. The firefighters looked through the house finding the young Police Chief dead in his bed with his arms still wrapped around his young wife. Billy was thankful that at least they didn't suffer. However when they found young Bella's room, the three year old's body was no where to be found. Her crib was charred beyond recondition, so it was believed that the fire destroyed all remains of the young girl.

Billy couldn't help but stand there and allow all the memories he had inside the house flash in his mind as the body bags were brought out. He remembered holding tiny Bella in the hospital the day she was born, and all the holidays they had spent together. Watching as Jacob, Sam, Leah, Quil, Embry, Jared, Paul and Seth would play with Bella fascinated at her every move. They adored her. He remembered all the fishing trips that he and Charlie went on. Staying all weekend. In that moment he prayed that his young son was right. Since Bella's body wasn't found, maybe she really was ok. But if he allowed himself to believe that, then that brought on a whole new set of questions. If she wasn't in the house, where was she? What happened to little Bella?

* * *

Tell me what you think. DO you hate it? Love it? Should i keep going?


	2. Selene's story

"Your life will not be perfect, child. For that I am sorry. I know that you will not understand what happened here tonight, not yet. I'm sorry for what happened to your family. It wasn't meant to happen. But what is done is done." Her pale hair blew into the sleeping toddler's face. "You will be loved." Selene heard the howls of welcoming from her wolf pack family.

"Welcome your new sister." Selene announced as her blue eyes glowed. The yips and howls rose in celebration waking the tired child.

Bella opened her eyes expecting to see the familiar ducks her mother had painted on the wall. Instead she stared straight into Selene's blue eyes. "Where's Mama?" Selene's heart almost broke. "I'm sorry, little one. Your family is with the Angel's now, but you will live with me and my family now. You will be happy here." Selene sat the child on her feet as the mountain pack came to greet the new member.

At first Bella shied away from the large animals. She stared at them with wide eyes. She had never seen so many animals in one place before but they soon won her affection. Her laughter filled the cave as she played with the younger pups, before she turned back to her kidnapper. "Why did you take me from mommy?" Her voice quivered a little as she thought of never seeing her family again. "I felt a connection from your house as I was walking past it. I knew that you were meant to help me. When I saw that you were still so young I knew I was going to let you grow up and tell you when you were older. So it wouldn't seem so scary. But that fire tonight changed those plans. I saved you. I had to. Do you understand?" The young girl just shook her had slowly. Selene smiled softly, her pale skin slightly glowing in the moonlight. "Don't worry about that now. You will understand one day. Oh Bella we are going to have a wonderful life, but I will tell you this now. I will not always be here. Do you want to know a little bit more about me?" Bella's young mind was going into overdrive. She gave a wide yawn as she nodded to the beautiful woman. "Ah sweetie, I keep forgetting that humans must sleep, their children more than the rest. Go to sleep child. I will tell you the rest of my story in the morning."

Selene placed the child on a small pile of hay and just smiled as Lana, the Alpha Female, came and settled next to the already sleeping child. "Sleep well young Bella, for tomorrow brings a whole new world.

Bella opened her eyes expecting to see her room to let her know that last night had been all a dream. The fire, the pale lady with the wolves, and her parents with the angels, but all she saw were the rough edges of the cave walls and grey fur. The tiny girl rolled into the warm fur and cried. Selene rushed into the cave and scooped up the child. "Ah darling Bella everything is alright. I am here. Everything is okay." Bella raised her head from the woman's shoulder and stared as the tears continued to roll down her pale cheeks. "I want my mama." She whispered through her tears, almost breaking Selene's heart again. "Oh honey. Don't you remember? Your mommy and daddy are with the Angels in Heaven. You won't see them again. I'm sorry." Bella remember her mother talking about Heaven when Grandma Helen died. Heaven was a wonderful place. "They are happy?" Her innocent yet selfless question made the ancient woman smile. "Yes. They are happy and so will you be." Selene returned Bella back to Lana's side and gave her a plum and a cup of cool spring water.

"Now Bella I am going to tell you a story. Ok." The child eagerly nodded as she munched on the ripe fruit. "Ok. Three thousand years ago there were four Goddesses. Theia, Dawn, Phoebe, and Selene. They were sisters. They each other dearly. They were bored in the home away from the mortals. So the left and came to earth in search for adventure, love, beauty, and find out what made mortals so interesting to them. But what they didn't know when they left was that they were no longer indestructible. Mortal man could kill them now. One by one my sisters were killed for prizes to kings, or simple envy until now, I Selene, the youngest of my sisters, am the only one left. I saw the world change so much over the centuries sometimes I can't wait to join my sister back in our home realm, but I still see the goodness of the world that first made me leave the safety of home. Four hundred years ago there was a big war between Vampires. The small tribe of Quileute people here were afraid that the Vampires would destroy all that they hold dear.

I had seen what the Vampires, or cold ones, as they called them, could do. So I did the only thing I could do, I gave them a gift and a curse. They were given the gift of change. They could change into wolves to protect their people from the danger. But with that gift came a curse. They had to keep their ability a secret, even from their family. On the day that the first mortal changed into the wondrous animal their Chief had a vision about a special girl.

A young girl that will move like a shadow but is as fierce as a mother wolf. She will be able to speak to animal, and becomes the protector of the forest. She befriend both the golden eyed cold ones as well the Wolf pack of the tribe. She becomes the bridge between their pain, and anger. It is said that with her sacrifice that the fragile peace between the Golden eyed cold ones and the Wolf pack will become a solid friendship.

Bella I know you are that girl. I know you don't understand all of this right now. But one day you will. You are very special." Selene took a breath and came back out of her memories only to see a very confused but quiet little girl. Smiling Selene stood and held out her hand. "Do you trust me to keep you safe, and to help you grow into the best person you can be?" Silently Bella nodded not caring that her long tangled brown locks got into her face. Her eyes were trained on the Goddess's glowing blue ones and without saying a word Bella place her tiny dirty hand into Selene's delicate one and stood up.

Bella somehow knew that everything was going to be alright. Selene would never let anything happen to her, and she would protect her. She knew that everything was going to change now, and she was ok with that.

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!! THANK YOU!


	3. Hunters

_(Bella can understand the animals as if they were speaking English.)_

**------8 years later------**

The sounds of distant dogs barking woke Bella in the middle of the night. She noticed Lana wasn't by her side. She knew that Lana wasn't there when she fell asleep but she was always there when she awoke. "Lana?" at her whisper Fang, Lana's youngest pup, came up to her. "Where is Lana? And Selene?" Fang just whimpered and buried his cold nose into the crook of Bella's neck. "Something is wrong, Bella. Something is very wrong. You know that Selene and Lana went down to the glen this morning to check on the orphaned bear cub. Nico." Bella nodded as dread began to build in her stomach. "They haven't returned." Bella instant became aware of the tension and rising panic of the pack. They all knew that it was hunting season, the most dangerous time for their family. Too many humans with guns roaming their otherwise calm and peaceful woods.

Without a word Bella tucked two of her stone daggers into her rabbit skin sandals and fled into the darkened woods. Bella knew that Fang, her best friend and companion, was following as he did with all her adventures, but she was too caught in her fear that she couldn't take comfort in his presence. After only a few minutes of hard running the unmistakable boom of a hunting rifle sounded silencing all other sounds of life. "We are still far from the glen?" Bella could hear the hope in the young wolf's voice. She was thinking along the same herself. Maybe Selene and Lana were just boxed in by the hunter's in the forest rather in danger themselves. "After them Pete! I Think I wounded the wolf!" The excited male voice was echoed by several excited cheers.

Bella crept behind the hunting party knowing full well that she should be feeling some kind of fear of being so close to the human males but all she could feel was the desperate desire to protect her family. If that meant she had to bury her dagger into each and every one, so be it.

"Sir, I know that you want to bag that cub, and that is all well and good, but the wolves of these woods are protected." A tall man with freighted, twitchy eyes whispered almost as he was afraid to let the trees overhear him. "I'm not afraid of any Gaming laws. Besides I have 8 witnesses to tell them that the wolf attacked us first, and I was just protecting my men." His thick English accent made him seem less dangerous to the young girl but she knew better.

"I'm not talking about human laws, Sir. The locals say the forest is protected by a spirit, and she takes form of a wolf. It is said that she is the one that keeps the balance between the world of beast and man here in these woods. That's why you don't hear of children bit by snakes, or ravaged by bears very often in these parts. Which is not uncommon in wooded areas like these. It is taboo to kill a wolf for they fear it might be her, the one they call Selene." Bella almost snorted at the image of Selene transforming into a wolf.

"I'm not interested in local legends or taboos. I just want that cub alive and I want that wolf dead. Is that too hard to understand, Mr. Pete? If it is then I will just have to find myself a new scout." His clipped speech grinded on Bella's nerves. "I will track the cub but I will partake in none of the actions against the wolf. Legend or not I don't need that kind of karma following me around." The first man just scoffed angrily at his younger companion's superstitions. "Then get up there, and do what you are being paid to do." "Yes Sir, Mister Jensen." Pete coolly whispered before walking away towards the front with his flashlight aimed purposely at the ground. "Superstitious mongrels." Mr. Jensen muttered at his back.

Bella noticed that the trail seemed to be leading back to the high grass glen. She didn't care that her tangled, hip length chocolate hair drug on the ground as she bent her lips close to Fang's black tipped ear. "Go get the others; we will need all the help we can get." When Fang didn't move she gave him a push before taking to the trees once more.

She could feel the anxiety of the forest deep in her bones and she jumped from branch to branch. The spirits of the forest, her teachers for the ways of the wood, kept appearing urging her forward, faster, harder. She could feel the terror of the young bear cub grow stronger. In that moment she knew that it wasn't Lana that was wounded, it was Selene. She was growing weaker and the powers of the woods were flowing into the young human girl. A feral growl ripped through her as she passed the last of the horrible humans.

"She's down there. In there. Not good. " A young tree spirit urged frantically pointing down towards a large dead oak. Bella knew that it lead to a under ground cavern. Steeling herself for what she would find the eleven year old jumped from her perch landing light as a feline and crawled into the large hole.

"Selene? Lana?" It was times like this that she wished Selene would gift her with wolf senses, for she could barley see in the darkened space. "Back here." Nico's scared voice floated threw the space. Bella crawled forward anxiously.

"Selene?" Bella knew that her voice was weak but she couldn't help it. "My Bella." the few words relaxed Bella a little. "What happened? What is going on? Are you ok? How is Lana?" There was a shuffling while Lana came up and pressed her long cold nose in Bella's neck. "She took the bullet for me. If she wasn't her, she would already be gone. I'm sorry Bella." Lana's words cut Bella to the core. Ignoring the darkness or the pain of the rocks digging into her knees Bella made her way over to her mother figure.

"My Bella. My sweet sweet Bella. I'm sorry I won't be there to watch you grow into the woman I know you will be. You will be ok. It is up to you know. You must take care of them all know. They will follow you." Bella could sense Selene growing weaker. "No. no. no. no. Selene. You have to hold on. I need you. We all need you. You are going to be fine. The pack is on their way. You just have to hold on. You are going to be ok. Please. You can't leave me."

Bella could feel the tears running down her cheeks but didn't care. She placed her hands on Selene's wound in hopes to help stop the blood. "Listen to me Bella. You have to protect them all. You have to fulfill your destiny. The pack is yours to lead now. They will follow you. I have faith in you. Just know that even though I will no longer be here physically with you, you will always be able to find me in your dreams. I will never truly leave you. You made me find the answer to the riddle of this world. You made me feel, I mean truly feel. I am so proud of you. You will be fine. I love you my Bella." Selene placed her pale hand on her 'daughter's' cheek while it glowed slightly. "Its up to you now." With that Bella suddenly felt a white-fire searing pain rip threw her, and was gone just as quickly.

The young girl couldn't help but notice that despite there wasn't any more light than there had been she could see so much better. She could make out the lines on her beloved guardian's pained face. She noticed that she started to glow brighter. "Goodbye."

Without warning Selene glowed to a bright blinding light, making Bella close her eyes. She felt Lana's rough tongue on her cheek whimpering and she knew, without opening her eyes she knew. Selene was gone. But the sounds of the hunters trampling through the nearby underbrush brought her back to reality. "Lana, stay here with Nico, the others are on their way. I will take care of these, these, humans." Unknown to Bella her eyes glowed blue slightly and where Selene had placed her hand now laid a blue wolf tattoo. The symbol of the Forest protector.

With fierceness she never knew she pulled out her daggers and moved towards the group of hunters. Ready to make them pay.

She silently emerged from the dead wood when the first beam of light hit her. "Mr. Jensen, Sir? You may want to look at this?" Pete called frantically over his shoulder, unsure what to do. Did they want to cancel the trip and take the obviously lost child back with them or what? He took in her animal-fur outfitting, and hand made stone daggers and began to wonder just how long the child had been out here. "What is it Mr. Pete?" Mr. Jensen had enough of Pete's complaints and grumblings about the hunt since the wolf sighing, but he wasn't prepared at the sight of the little girl. He noticed he had blood on her hands and face. "Look at that. I wonder who she is?" Mr. Jensen asked not really caring who she was but knew that brining back a lost child was good for publicity and somebody would pay handsomely for the story. "Come here child. No one is going to hurt you?"

Bella turned her blue-brown eyes towards the ring leader coldly. "I don't need your help. You are the ones that need the help." Her voice was low and threatening, but Mr. Jensen couldn't help want to laugh at the thought of a tiny child threatening him. "Listen little girl. I know that you have been lost for a long time, but its ok. Everything is ok. We will take you home." Mr. Jensen cooed softly, only to have the child laugh. The howls of a nearing pack of wolves started to send panic throughout the clustering bunch. "I told you. I told you." Pete kept repeating as the aimed his rifle towards the yips. "You won't hurt another of my family." At that Pete swung his eyes back to the child, there even in the darkness he noticed the wolf outline on her left cheek. "Its HER!" He screamed aiming his rifle at the eleven year old.

"What are you doing?!" Another hunter asked grabbing Pete's rifle. "Its her. It's the Forest Mistress. The protector. She will kill us all." He yelled frantically. Bella just gripped her daggers tighter before lunging at the arguing men. In the commotion they both dropped their flashlights. Bella sliced the neck of the tracker, Pete, and buried the second dagger into the heart of the other. Without hesitation or thought she recovered her weapons and attacked the cluster.

Some of the hunters became frantic and scared and began to fire randomly at shadows, making Bella's task easier. Down went three more, without her touching a single one. Mr. Jensen and the remaining three huddled back to back with their rifles pointing out, some were shaking in fright.

"Come out KID. What are you?!" Jensen yelled out trying to conceal his own fright. He suddenly regretted ignoring Pete's pleas. "You shouldn't have come to this place." Bella whispered from her crouch in the shadows. "There are laws of the forest. If you don't obey them, you pay." She hissed while creeping closer. Brining her arm back silently she threw a dagger into the throat of man to Jensen's right. The man dropped with a muffled thud.

"This isn't funny kid." Jensen yelled as he stared at the body of Hopkins. "I know." With a whistling sound Perry went down on his left. "That's two kid, you got nothing left." He smirk feeling less scared staring out into the darkness. "You don't know what I have." Her voice, though childlike, sent shivers down Jensen's spine. "Boss, quit antagonizing her." Clancy pleaded not hiding his fear of the tyke. Before Jensen could respond Fang and the pack arrived circling, growling, and snapping at the two hunters.

"Fang go check on your mother and Nico." Bella ordered without taking her eyes off the men in front of her. Fang didn't question her as he broke away from the others and disappeared from view. "You can't do this. You can kill hunters, just because they were hunting." Clancy whined trying to reason with the child. "If you had been just hunting, as you say, then you wouldn't have anything to fear. Though the death of those that live in the woods isn't a pleasant thought I know the laws. But you. You came here with no respect of the laws." She hissed coming closer to the men, just as the moon came out from behind the cloud cover.

The men gasped as her appearance. Her hip long chocolate hair was matted with dirt, and leaves. There was blood dripping from her face and hands. The cuts from the brush that riddled her exposed arms and legs. She looked completely wild. Without warning Kan, Lana's Mate, and Alfa to the pack, and Kikai, his second in command, attacked. Without mercy or hesitation. The screams of the men rang loudly through the cold, dark, silent woods but Bella just smiled as she watched Selene's killer's die. Screaming.

Once the screams subsided and the carnage was over Bella could hear the spirits of the wood start the song of mourning. Bella sank to her knees as she allowed herself to remember Selene was truly gone. Howling and cries went up just as they had the night she had come into this world all those years ago.

Once her tears finally cleared Bella stood and made her way over to the mauled bodies and retrieved her discarded weapons. Kan and Lana were instantly by her side, showing her their throats. An offering of loyalty. Her gaze swept over the pack of fifteen strong and watched as they all rolled over and bared their bellies to her, a mere mortal girl. The next Forest Protectors. A Forest Mistress.

As she stood there gripping her daggers she vowed that she would finish what Selene started. She would fulfill her destiny and make Selene proud of her.

_Tell me what you think. PLEASE! THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE THAT HAVE REVIEWED! _


	4. Marked

--------- ------Three Weeks later----

Tonight was the first full moon since the hunters. Bella knew what was going to have to happen tonight. She was going to have to take her place as the new Mistress of the Forest. She will be Marked by her pack as their Mistress. Tonight, they will mourn the loss of their fallen, and embrace Bella as the new leader, while the moon shines down her blessings. Tonight Bella will be leaving behind her childish wonderings and adventures, and become who she was destined to be.

"Bella, Daughter of Mistress Selene, Goddess of the Moon, Protector of the woodland creatures, Mistress of the Pack, you stand here before us to claim your right to become the new Mistress of the Mountain pack and Protector of the woodland creatures." Bella took a deep breath to steady her nerves before staring straight at Kan. "Yes, I am Bella, Daughter of the Late Mistress Selene, Goddess of the Moon. Protector of the woodland Creatures, Mistress of the Mountain pack. I am here to claim my rights."

Kan stepped forward to the girl he had watched grow up, and who he couldn't have been more proud of. He motioned for her to kneel before him. In the moonlight he could still see the glowing blue in her dark-brown eyes.

"Do you vow to protect this pack with your life?"

"I do."

"Do you vow to protect the creatures of these woods at times when the protection is needed?"

"I do."

"Will you keep the balance of the beast of the woods, and the humans as the Mistress before you has done?"

"I will."

"Will you place the needs of the pack before your own?"

"I will."

"Will you keep all the laws of the Wild?"

"I will."

"Do you understand all that has been set before you?"

"I do."

A silence fell over the gathered wolves as they watched in an expected stillness. Kan and Lana both approached either side of the young girl. Without uttering a sound Bella lifted both her arms straight out in front of the Alpha Wolves, and continued to stare straight ahead. At the same instant Lana and Kan bite down on her wrists, just hard enough to draw blood and ensure a scar, but even with the searing pain Bella didn't let a single whimper of pain escape her. To show pain would be to show weakness. Kan placed his muzzle on the blue wolf tattoo before stepping back.

With blood still dripping from his chin Kan returned to his position in front of Bella, and finally sat on his hunches. "Rise Bella, Daughter of the Moon child, Rise and be recognized as Mistress of the Pack. Protector of the woodland. Rise, Bella. Rise and become Forest Mistress." Smiling Bella rose. Ignoring her pain she lifted her head towards the moon and howled her joy. She was answered by her family.

When the howls died down the pack gathered around their new Mistress, and with once voice they cried to the moon for their loss. They cried for their pain. They cried for Selene. Bella couldn't think of anything more bone-chilling then her packs pain filled howls, nor was anything more fitting for the loss they had suffered. With her own howls she told the woman that had raised and loved her goodbye.

The moon was setting when one by one the emotionally exhausted wolves fell asleep still out in open soaking in the last of the moon beams. Bella just sat and watched the moon dance across the sky as Selene's words kept echoing in her ears. _"Listen to me Bella. You have to protect them all. You have to fulfill your destiny. The pack are yours to lead now. They will follow you. I have faith in you."_

Bella couldn't help but finally, and truly feel the weight of Selen's words, and the responsibility that now fell to her. She could finally understand what was truly expected of her. The fate of her world and family now rest on her shoulders. Destiny or not.

"I will make you proud." Bella vowed once again quietly to the soft wind, and bright moon.

* * *

"Dad? What is that?" Billy listened before turned back to his thirteen year old son. "Just wolves son." He told him before going back to his paper. "I know that. I mean why are they making that noise. It's creepy." Jacob visibly shivered before walking away from the window and joined his life long companion, Sam Uley, on the couch. Billy listened again. "That is their mourning song. They lost one of their own. They are crying to the moon to beg her help in watching over their beloved." Billy told his son without looking up from his paper. "Still creepy." Jacob muttered. Sam just laughed. "It's getting late. I better head home." he announced still laughing at his young friend. "I'll walk you out." Jacob almost growled at his still smirking father.

"I think that its funny you think howling wolves are creepy. You've only lived by wolf infested woods your whole life." Sam joked once they were safely out of Billy's hearing range. "Howling wolves aren't creepy, just that mourning song." Jacob corrected grumpily. Sam turned to his friend suddenly serious.

"I've had the dream again." Jacob waited in shocked silence for Sam to continue. "There is a girl she can't be more that 15 or so. She has long dark hair. Dark eyes, but something about them seems unearthly, magical somehow. Anyway, she is there, in this clearing, as if she were waiting for me. There are wolves all around her, not attacking, but protective. I barge threw some brush and she just smiles. I feel as if I had waited my whole life just to see that smile. Just as quick she turns and runs back into the forest giggling. I try to follow but I can't. I can hear her giggling all around me, so I try to run faster. Suddenly she screams. There is something growling. Nothing like I've ever heard. The wolves start howling, that same howling we just heard. But I can't find her. I turn and there was one of her wolves standing before me, growling. Then I wake up." The dream shook Sam up more than he wanted Jacob to know.

Neither teenagers knew what to make of the confusing dream. "I hadn't had it in years." He hadn't told anyone that the first time he saw the girl in his dreams was right after the Swan fire, but they all knew he had it a couple time over the years. "Maybe it doesn't really mean anything." Jacob suggested cheerfully. "Maybe its just your mind placing your dream girl in familiar surrounds." Sam gave a skeptical, sarcastic look. "Hey, it could happen." Jacob defended huffily. "Maybe." Sam wasn't really convinced not with the intense emotions the dream always brought.

"I know what will get your mind off of your dreams." Sam merely raised an eyebrow at the younger boy.

"We should go camping." Excitement and determination glowed in Jacob's dark eyes.

"Camping?"

"Yes. We can go to Wolfe Top over night. A little excitement will do us some good. Come on, Sam. We haven't done anything exciting in a while."

Sam just smiled at the obvious reasons behind the excursion. "Ok, we will go tomorrow."


	5. AN and sneek peek

_**I am so sorry that I haven't posted in a while. Thank you for being patient. I will have the latest installment on 4/3/2010. But to help tie you over here is a sneek peek. Hope you enjoy.**_

_**-----Arealablover**__**.**_

-------------------

Sam turned back to the girl that had helped them. "Will you tell me who you are?" He knew he had asked her already but he had to try. "Who I am isn't important, Samuel Uley, but just know that you have a friend within the forest." Sam watched as the large black bear that had carried poor injuried Jacob slip back into the shadows. "Will I ever see you again?" The girl turned back towards the teenage boy. She closed the distance. Swiftly removing a leather string from inside her deer skin top. The smooth blue riverstone sparkled in the fading light. "If you are ever in trouble place this on your window sill. Help will come." She explained as she placed the stone in his hand. "You didn't answer my question." Sam's voice was breathless. "I know." She gave a sweet smile as she backed into the forest never taking her eyes off of Sam's. Sam just stared at the space she had just stood fighting the urge to go after her. He suddenly didn't like the idea of the young girl alone in forest, but Jacob's groans of pain stopped him. Together the two made their way slowly inside Jacob's home, unaware of Bella's gaze.


	6. Sam

Coken, Kan's younger brother, and Kikai, like every pack member, were not happy about patrolling this morning. The celebration had lasted until almost sunrise and both were completely exhausted. Coken yawned loudly in protest but knew better than to actually complain. He wasn't exactly sure why Kikai was leading them so far away but knew better than to ask questions.

They had barely gotten where the trees began to thin when two young humans slipped into their view. They seemed harmless, but after what happened to Selene they weren't taking any chances. They weren't sure when they first started to follow the two human boys if they should warn the young Mistress of their presence. The memory of the carnage left behind the last human visit was still fresh in their minds. Besides, they knew that most of the humans from the village didn't travel into the deeper heart of the mountainous woods. It was decided. They would just follow them, and only when they get close to the rest of the pack will they call their mistress.

"It is not my fault that Leah isn't talking to you right now." Jacob grinned at his older friend. "You are the one that told her it was me that took her shorts when she and Emily were swimming." The older boy scowled. "But it was you." Jacob was clearly enjoying his friend's pain. "That doesn't mean that you had to tell her." Sam gave Jacob a playful shove. "Yes I did. Listen. I like Cloey. Leah and Cloey are best friends. If I lied to Leah about that, then she would tell Cloey not to go out with me. See, it was all for the greater good. Besides you should know better then to mess with Leah. I mean you are dating her. You know that she was going to find out anyway." Sam grimaced knowing his young friend was right. His girlfriend did have a talent of finding out everything. So He gave the ultimate 'guy' answer. "Whatever." making Jacob laugh in triumph.

"So did you notice that the elders have been acting really weird lately?" Sam's sudden voice pulled Jacob from his Cloey daydream. "Huh? Oh, yea I have. But I always think they act weird. I mean they are all really old. I think they get kicks by freaking out the youngsters." Sam smirked as he held a branch from Jacob to climb under. "No, I think there is truly something up. I mean Old woman Misti has been giving me this look. As if she knows something that I don't. She's really creeping me out." Sam shivered. "Ah don't mind her. I mean everyone knows she's crazy. She's always going on about her 'visions' of the future." Jacob scoffed. Despite Jacobs's assurances Sam couldn't' shake the feeling that change was coming. Neither boy paid much attention to the yipping howls in the background.

Bella, Fang and baby Nico were in the high grass meadow trying to hone Bella's new senses and powers when they heard Coken's howls. Humans. The rage she hadn't felt since Selene's death came back with a vengeance. If these humans wanted trouble they would get trouble. Eyes blazing Bella ran into the shadow filled forest. Allowing her senses to lead the way.

Bella quickly found the two hidden wolves. "Coken, go tell Kan what is going on. Kikai, please go tell Lana where I am. She went down to the glen with Nani and Teah to get the orphaned pups that were found." Without a word of protest or complaint the two wolves left soundlessly confident that their mistress will be okay. Once Bella was satisfied that any attention that may have been alerted by the small interaction had been diverted she climbed, ready to get a good look at the trespassing humans.

The tiny Protector was stunned by what she found. She had been expecting hunters, like the well armed beasts she had encountered only weeks ago, but instead they were just laughing boys not much older than herself. They didn't seem to have a care other than their friendship. Completely enthralled by their strange behavior she followed them closer than she should have. Bella was suddenly grateful for all the hours of practice she had put into the 'shadow walk' as Selene had named it. It allows Bella to pull the shadows to her making her almost invisible.

She became fascinated by tales of Leah, Cloey, school, and strange members of their human pack. She had an unfamiliar longing stirring inside of her stomach as they continue to ramble about pranks, and memories of bonfires. Things she had never experienced, and never would. Somewhere in the back of her mind she felt a pulsating buzz but with her mind so focused on the visitors she almost missed what it meant. Trouble.

Bella snapped her head around searching for the source of the danger. She spotted the large mountain lion the same time the older boy did. "Jacob, be still." The younger boy just stared at his friend. "Why? What do…Oh my g.." Without thinking Jacob took off the opposite direction. Bella watched as after only a split second hesitation the older boy was running after him. Cursing the whole way. Bella watched as the Mountain lion watched her prey flee. The chase was on. Sighing Bella followed knowing she would have to show herself to the strange humans. And it had started out such a peaceful day.

"What do we do now?" Jacob yelled over his shoulder in a panicked voice. Sam had no clue since he didn't know exactly where they were in the vast forest. Just then Jacob tripped over a tree root causing the young boy to go flying head first into a trunk of a very large tree. The boy moaned but didn't move. Great. Acting quickly Sam dug in his rucksack for the flare gun, hoping he found it in time. He could barely hear the lion closing in over his own racing heart. "Now Leonea, you know better than to hurt visitors." A soft voice came from no where. Sam twirled around but didn't see anyone, and wondered if he had imagined it. His hand closed over the flare gun when he noticed the lion had stopped and was staring up.

There on a branch sat a little girl, no older than Leah's little brother Seth. She just sat there and _smiled _at the dangerous beast as if they were old friends. "I know they are humans, but just because Selene was killed by humans doesn't mean all humans are on the menu." Sam just continued to stare as she spoke to the animal as if he could understand her. The weird thing was the creature growled back, as if to answer. Sam was beginning to wonder if he hadn't hit his head too. "You know that Kan won't like you coming into his hunting grounds. I'm sorry that I hadn't been to the high meadow in a while. I will come soon and see you. Next time you need me send a sprite. Now go before Kan gets here." With a final growl the large tawny colored animal turned and walked away. "She didn't mean any harm. She was looking for me, but when your friend ran, her instincts came out." The girl explained from her perch. Jacob's moan took the smile off her face. "How badly is he hurt?" She demanded jumping and landing lightly, almost too lightly. "Who are you?" Sam adjusted his aim to the tiny girl in front of him. Despite her size he just watched her talk down a stampeding mountain lion, so he wasn't taking any chances. The girl just smiled, before turning towards the shrubbery. "Will you go get Arkoudi?" Sam almost replied but just then a wolf stepped from the shadows with a bear cub not far behind. "I will be fine. Both of you go, please. His friend is hurt and she will be able to help us get him back to his village. And Please get word to Kan and Lana that everything is okay." With a parting protest the unlikely pair scampered off to find the elusive 'Arkoudi.'

"Jacob isn't going anywhere with you." Sam felt proud that his voice still sounded firm after everything that had just happened. She only smiled at him before stepping closer. "You protect your friend with your life. Even against a foe like Leonea. I'm impressed. I have seen many humans over the years but none have shown such bravery or loyalty." "He's my best friend." Samuel replied finding himself being pulled in by her usual eyes. He could tell they were a deep brown but there was something unearthly about them, something familiar. "What is your name?" She asked coming closer, almost circling him. "Samuel Uley." He answered stiffly trying to pull away from the sensation.

"Well Samuel Uley, Jacob is lucky to have a friend like you." She giggled before leaning against a nearby tree. She seemed to be treating him like a scared animal. He allowed her to, so he could study her.

He was right, she wasn't any older than Seth, but really stunned him was her clothing. She wore deerskin shirt and pants, and what looked like rabbit leather sandals complete with stone daggers. Her wrists look like they had been mauled by a while animal, recently. Her hair, which was complete with leaves, reached past her boney hips. Who was this girl? He noticed the tattoo on her left cheek and couldn't believe people would do that to a child. "What is your name?" His voice just sounded tired now. The young girl only smiled.

"What happened?" Jacob moaned as he tried to sit up. Relief rushed through the older boy as he knelt by his friend. "How do you feel?" Jacob tried to bite back another moan as Sam gingerly ran his fingers over the cut on his forehead. Sam whistled putting Bella's hair on end. "Cloey is going to kill me for bringing you back all beaten up." He joked trying to force the other boy's mind from the pain. "Here chew on this. It will help with the pain." The girl was suddenly standing over the boys holding out a strange purple leaf. "Who's the female Tarzan?" Jacob joked and laughed weakly before dissolving into moans once more. "Please chew on this." She insisted once more. Samuel was fairly sure if she wanted to kill them she could have just let the Mountain lion kill them. So he took the leaf, said a brief prayer before forcing it into Jacob's mouth.

Sam couldn't be sure how much time had passed, but it wasn't long before the wolf and bear cub were back only to be accompanied by a rather large black bear. "Samuel Uley meet Arkoudi. Arkoudi meet Samuel Uley. His friend Jacob is the one moaning on the ground." As if on cue Jacob let out a small moan but he seemed to be in less pain. "Arkoudi will carry your friend down to your village." The girl stated as she scratched behind the large bear's ears. "You want me to put my injured friend on your pet bear's back?" Sam started to rethink his 'maybe she does want to help' attitude. "I can't carry him, neither can Fang or Nico. I do not think you can either, though I'm sure you would try. It will be easier, safer, and quicker if you just allow Arkoudi." Sam knew she was right, but his man ego didn't want to admit it. "I can make it. I can carry him." The girl merely raised an eyebrow. "Do you even know where you are?" She had him there and he knew it. "Fine." He was surprised at how easily he trusted her.

They walked in silence for a long time. Fang walked in front, and Nico walked behind the group while Sam and Bella each walked on either side of Jacob making sure he didn't fall off of his unsteady perch. Bella could feel Samuel's gaze on her every few moments but chose to ignore it. Finally Sam could no longer take the silence.

"Why were you out here today?

"I live out here. Why were you out here?"

"We were going camping.

"Camping?" She hadn't heard of it.

"Yes, camping. You know, Smores, campfires, roasting marshmallows, any of this ringing any bells?" He joked but soon silenced when he noticed her confused stare. He didn't want to risk to offending her by explaining, so he decided to change the topic.

"How did you hurt your wrists?" He watched as happiness, then sadness swim across her face.

"It was time." was all she said.

"You are almost home, Samuel Uley." She announced before he had a chance to question her father. Sam hadn't even noticed when the forest started to look familiar. They really were almost back to the village.

"How did you know where we lived. I mean we could've lived in Forks. How did you know we lived in La Push."

"The Forest holds no secrets from me." Great, another person that loved cryptic answers.

"Okay then, how did you know that we were in trouble." He was dying to know, but figured she wasn't going to answer. He had to try.

"The Forest holds no secrets from me." She repeated with a smile.

"Yeah yeah yeah." He muttered as the trees thinned.

Sam watched as the wolf and young cub stopped just within the tree line and watched at the girl walked into the clearing with the large bear. She helped ease Jacob down before turning towards the village. You could see several houses, including his, from here. He watched as a deep longing etched into her face only to be wiped off moments later. "Thank you for everything. Really." Sam wanted to hug her, to show her that he was truly grateful but the thought of the grey wolf only feet away stopped him. "You are loyal and brave, Samuel Uley. Do not lose that." Her voice was gentle, but firm. "I won't." He vowed quietly. "Come on Arkoudi. Let's go home." The black bear didn't need to be told twice. She started lumbering towards the safety of the tree line.

Sam turned his attention to his friend already wondering how he was going to get him the last couple hundred of feet when a need to talk to the girl once more gripped him.

Sam turned back to the girl that had helped them. "Will you tell me who you are?" He knew he had asked her already but he had to try. "Who I am isn't important, Samuel Uley, but just know that you have a friend within the forest." Sam watched as the large black bear that had carried poor injured Jacob slip back into the shadows. "Will I ever see you again?" The girl turned back towards the teenage boy. She closed the distance. Swiftly removing a leather string from inside her deer skin top. The smooth blue river stone sparkled in the fading light. "If you are ever in trouble place this on your window sill. Help will come." She explained as she placed the stone in his hand. "You didn't answer my question." Sam's voice was breathless. "I know." She gave a sweet smile as she backed into the forest never taking her eyes off of Sam's. Sam just stared at the space she had just stood fighting the urge to go after her. He suddenly didn't like the idea of the young girl alone in forest, but Jacob's groans of pain stopped him. Together the two made their way slowly inside Jacob's home, unaware of Bella's gaze.

"We will see each other again." Bella whispered softly.

* * *

THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND SUPPORT! It has been a tough few weeks for me. Sorry it has taken so long for an update. I hope you like it.


	7. New Age coming

**_I'm so sorry about the long wait. Thank you staying with this story. It won't be such a long time between chapters again! Promise. Enjoy! R&R!_**

"I know what I saw!" Sam yelled at the elders gathered as they once again questioned him about what had happened in the forest over two weeks ago. "You want us to believe you, but you keep spouting these ridiculous stories of little girls, with pet bear cubs and wolf pups, talking down charging mountain lions, and getting your injured friend back home on the back of a different one of her bear animal friends. Do you see how that sounds, why we are little apprehensive to believe such a story." Harry Clearwater stated in a gruff, irritated voice. "I don't care how it sounds it's the truth. Why would make something like that up?" Sam retorted and began pacing the room. This wasn't how the council wanted this meeting to go. Billy Black, the Chief of there proud people, knew they would cause a wedge between them and the boy if they kept attacking him like this. "You wouldn't. I've known you all your life Sam. You have gotten into your share of trouble growing up, just like anyone else, but you've never been one for tall tales, and I don't think this would be the time to start. We can all agree that there are secrets in these forests that we don't know, and may never know. You may have or may not have actually seen what you think you did. Who am I to say? But that isn't the reason that we've called you here today. No, we called you here to advise you not to share your story with anyone in the village. Especially the younger ones. We don't want them disappearing into the forest in hopes of seeing your elusive creature." Sam narrowed his eyes before slumping back into the chair. He ran his hands through his long dark hair before sighed like he'd done so many times since he'd seen her. "Do you believe me?" His voice held something that Billy couldn't pin point. "I believe you believe you saw what you saw. But like i said the forest holds many secrets." Sam smirked as if he knew a secret of his own. "I won't say anything. You have my word." He left without another word.

"So it has begun. Brothers we all knew this day was going to happen, but we each prayed that it would pass our generations. The Forest Mistress has made contact. That can only mean that the Cold ones will soon return at well. Whether it's the Golden eyed ones of the Treaty or the Crimson eyed ones only time will tell." Old Quail declared solemnly. "So we must tell them. They must be ready to take care of the threat, if they do indeed come back. They will be useless if only when the cold ones appear they change unable to make sense of it." Harry glanced around his fellow council members passionately. "And tell them what exactly, and who do we tell. We have no idea who will phase first. Do we tell my thirteen year old son that he may or may not turn into a wolf soon? Do we tell Samuel, that not only was the girl he saw real, but the very creature that is responsible for the change? Do we tell the boys that if the cold ones come that any plans that they had for the future are erased? That to leave the reservation will never happen for them. Do I tell Sam, the young man that has such dreams, not to dream, not to wish for a life on his own, because he may turn into a wolf? It is still not set in stone when they will phase. Let's let them have there innocence, and dreams for a while longer. Let's let the monsters of tomorrow wait another day." Billy sighed sadly knowing that the future of their young sons were about to be reshaped in a way the boys will never see coming.

*La Push, Beach*

What did the Council want this morning?" Jacob asked as they walked towards the beach were everyone was waiting. "Oh you know, the usual. 'Samuel, you're not living up to your potential.'" Sam tried to imitate Billy Black's voice from one of the many times he had given him that speech. He didn't want to burden his younger friend with the council's accusations. "Sounds like them." Jacob laughed. They could already see the bonfire burning strong with their friends already gathered. He could hear the wolves howling at the rising moon and couldn't help but stroke the river stone wondering if he will ever see her again. His musings were interrupted by his girlfriend slinking up to him with a familiar red plastic cup. Smiling he took the offered drink before kissing her. Forcing his mind from the mysterious of the forest and towards his friends, and the beautiful woman in his arms, he took a sip and forced himself to relax.

The bonfire crowd all migrated to the logs scattered around the pit. It was time for the stories, legend of their people. It didn't matter to the teenagers that they've heard these stories all their lives, they never grow old. This still are able to draw Goosebumps on their russet skin as the words of their ancestors teaching were spoken in the low light of the fire. Lovers clung together as the world of the unknown was opened for a little while. Where anything was possible, and anything could be believed.

Sam pulled Leah a little closer as a hush fell over the crowd each waiting for the next tale. "Long before our people claimed these lands there was another. She alone protected this place, kept the peace and balance. She watched over our people as we made our way in this land. Her name was Selene. When our people were still young in this world our people first saw the Cold ones. Eyes red as blood and bodies that sparkled in the sun. She saw that our people afraid that the Cold Ones would destroy all that they hold dear.

She had seen what the Cold Ones could do. When she saw how our Spirit Leader became trapped inside a brother Wolfe she knew how to save our people. She gave them a gift and a curse. They were given the gift of change. They could change into wolves to protect their people from the danger. But with that gift came a curse. They had to keep their ability a secret, even from their family. On the day that the first warrior changed into the wondrous animal the Spirit Leader's Son, now Chief had a vision about a special girl. One that was so different from the protector they had been gifted by.

A young girl that will move as quiet and unseen as a shadow but is as fierce as a mother wolf protecting her young. She will be able to speak to animal, and becomes the protector of the forest. She befriends both the golden eyed cold ones as well the Wolf pack of the tribe. She becomes the bridge between their pain, and anger. It is said that with her sacrifice that the fragile peace between the Golden eyed cold ones and the Wolf pack will become a solid friendship. When this day comes, and the worlds of our Ancestors come to pass, our people will no longer fear the Cold ones, and will know a peace none had known before. " Sam glanced around at his people, at his friends, and wondered what if the stories were true. Could the girl in the forest truly be the girl from the Myth? As laughter began to cut through the air he just held Leah closer kissing her head. He banished the thoughts away to another tomorrow. Completely unaware of that his fingers had placed themselves over the smooth river stone, almost as if trying to grasp a prayer.

_FMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFM_

Billy sat out on his front porch staring at the surrounding forest wondering not for the first time what truly happened to tiny Bella Swan. Did she die in the fire with her parents, or did his five year old son's conviction that she was alright true. Sighing at the thousands of unanswered questions he lifted his eyes to the full moon wishing that their legends were wrong, and his son wouldn't be burdened like his father had been. Billy could still remember the turmoil and sadness that haunted his father's eyes when he believed no one was watching. He had watched as the burden began to weigh his shoulders, and harden his eyes. Closing his eyes he prayed the fates wouldn't be so cruel and do that to his carefree son as well. A branch snapped softly bringing him out of his prayers. He expected to see a deer that strayed close occasionally but what he saw took his breath away. Bathed in the moonlight was a young girl. Her eyes seemed to glow otherworldly. She had her face still profiled towards the shadows of the trees as if she were waiting for someone to follow. The two waited in silence as two shadows took form on either side of her. On her right side was a small brown bear cub, she smiled down at him, just as a wolf pup sat by her left side. When she turned her gaze down to him, Billy saw it. He was the glowing tattoo on her left cheek. Sam was telling the truth. At Billy's small gasp the young girl's eyes snapped up, and bore into his own. "Soon they will be called. All will be as it should. What was lost in myth and legend will never again be forgotten. Be not afraid for them. They will be ready." With those whispered cryptic words she slipped back into the shadows silently. Once again Billy was alone on his front porch. Billy stared into the darkness trying to find something to prove to himself that it wasn't a dream. Finding nothing he wheeled himself back inside praying that the child was right, that they would be ready when the time came. He made his way to Jacob's door and peered inside. He watched his young son sleeping peacefully completely unaware of what his future would hold. In his mind's eye he could still see his boy making mud pies with little Bella or playing pranks on his older sisters. He watched his boy grow up all over again, all smiles, and truly wished for that he could take his place in the coming troubles. Jacob tossed in his sleep before sitting up sleepily. "Dad?" Billy just smiled sadly. "Everything's ok son, go back to sleep." Without protest Jacob collapsed back onto the bed.


	8. Author NOTE

ON HIATUS:

Things in my reality have been very difficult these past several months. I was diagnosed with a growth in my brain, and have been undergoing treatment for it. I'm sorry to all my readers that have been waiting for updates, but as most have already realized it won't happen for a little longer yet. Hopefully within the next several weeks, I will be able to return to the worlds I have created.

-AREALABLOVER


	9. NEW AUTHOR NOTE

Many of people have read my sister's stories over the years and she had gain much joy in knowing that people out there, besides family, enjoyed her writing as well as we did. My sister not long ago posted about her medical condition, stating that she would be postponing her stories. Most are written out, just needed to be typed up and posted. That will be my job for the time being. My sister's joy in life was her writing, her imagination wasn't like any i've ever seen. She had undergone surgery 10 days ago, and didn't wake up again. My sister before she went under had asked me to finish her work, knowing the risks involved with the procedure she wanted to make sure that someone would finished what she started if she couldn't. My sister was full of live, and love. She gave me this one task, and i will see it through. i won't be able to update like she did, but hopefully she will be proud once they are all complete. I know i was proud of her always. Thank you for your understanding, and prayers.

-The family of AREALABLOVER


End file.
